


The Tale of the Christmas Snoop

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Hiding Christmas Presents, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 10 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	The Tale of the Christmas Snoop

After months of searching for the perfect gift for the ray of sunshine that was your girlfriend Penelope Garcia, you realized one thing - you couldn’t narrow down what to get her. So instead of trying to narrow things down, you bought it all. Everything you passed that you thought she’d love, you picked up. The rundown of gifts? As follows:

A Christmas dress with wreaths on it - inside the wreaths were kittens. WIN.  
Another dress, white with giant sunflowers on it. What better for your sunshine?  
A pair of sexy ass black pumps. For the other side of Ms. Penelope Garcia.  
An impulse buy of kitten socks. Duh.  
A nightlight that looked like a balloon dog. Double duh.  
A unicorn mug with rainbow mane. Triple duh.  
And last but not least, a red umbrella with an adorable teddy bear on it.  
Looking at the spread in front of you, you realized you might have gone a bit overboard, but it was Penelope, so it didn’t matter. Everything was put into a giant gift basket and wrapped with Christmas-colored cellophane. The mistakes of previous years reminded you to think of a good hiding place for her gifts. Although Penelope was the literal light of your life, she did have one really bad habit. She was nosy as fuck - which led to her always trying to figure out what you got her for Christmas. Not this year. This year you had a car. Penelope did not have the keys to that car. Therefore, you were the only one with access to the trunk. In the trunk they went.

She was off for the first time in a while. The BAU was a rewarding, but taxing job; she deserved a mental health day.

And Y/N was working today.

A sly grin spread across her face as she inhaled the scent of sweet, silky coffee. Although she normally preferred Y/N being home, today was different. It was less than two weeks until Christmas. Y/N always shopped early. That meant that her Christmas gift was probably around here somewhere.

Today was the perfect day for snooping.

As she said goodbye to the last sip of peppermint creamer-filled coffee, she stood up and stretched out her limbs. Her own gift for Y/N was sitting in a locked box under their bed, but only she had the key, so her secret was safe. She couldn’t have Y/N finding that 1920′s art deco emerald necklace, and the lingerie set that was super expensive that she refused to buy for herself. 

With her secret tightly kept, she decided to start her own search in the living room. Probably hypocritical, but she just couldn’t help herself. Searching for her gift before Christmas had practically become a tradition in and of itself. 

“Where would you hide things?” She asked herself, looking over toward their cat, Missy. Her little blue eyes looked toward Mama P intently. “Can you lead me to the Christmas gifts, Missy?” The cat jumped into Penelope’s arms instead, so she carried her around as she continued her search.

The living room was probably not an easy place to hide something. There really weren’t any cubbies. There were no creaky floorboards. All in all, it would pretty impossible to find anything. “Let’s check the laundry room,” she said to Missy as she stroked her silky gray fur. “Maybe she hid something in there.”

No such luck.

Y/N got better at hiding things every single year. 

Over the course of the next hour, Penelope (and Missy) searched every room of the house, leaving the bedroom for last. It seemed the most obvious place to hide things, so that’s why she’d searched everywhere else first. “Last room, little girl.”

Missy got tired of the chaos of searching for gifts and jumped onto the bed, snuggling tightly against the smooth pillowcases while Penelope rifled through drawers for any sight of her gifts. There was nothing. Maybe under the bed? But a quick peek underneath the hanging blanket told Penelope all she needed to know - there was nothing there. “This is my last hope, Missy.”

Their collective closet was quite large, so it took a while to move things out of the way. She got so lost in her search that she didn’t even hear the door crack open.

You’d completely forgotten your phone at home, but you didn’t realize until it was too late. Waiting until lunch to go home was your only option.

The second you opened the door you felt something was awry. There was a distinct rifling sound coming from your bedroom. “Oh, Penelope,” you whispered. “So predictable. As if I would be so stupid as to hide your gifts in our bedroom.”

With a smile and small steps, you approached the bedroom, careful not to make the floor creak. Sure enough, you peered around the corner and saw Penelope on the floor, hands flying everywhere. You decided not to say anything and see how long it took her to notice you were home. Missy was on the bed, half asleep, but when she saw you about five minutes later, she hopped off the bed and into your arms. “Where you going Missy?” Penelope asked, turning around fast. “Oh hi! What brings you home? Just looking for those purple pumps I love. I wanna wear them tomorrow.”

“Oh Penny, your pumps are up here,” you laughed, pulling the shoes in question from the top shelf and hanging them in front of her eyes. “You have to get better at this. Do you really think I’d leave your Christmas presents in our bedroom? Way too obvious.”

Your crossed arms must’ve made her think you were made, despite the smile on your face. “I’m sorry, Y/N!” She whined. “You just give such good gifts, I always wanna know.”

“I know, babe,” you said, giving her perfectly pink lips a kiss. “That’s why they’re in the trunk of my car.” Waving the keys in front of her, you slipped backward out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, laughing as she ran after you and tried to grab the keys from your hands. 

There was no way these keys were leaving your side. “Only 11 days until Christmas!”


End file.
